Tender Touches
by Corolla
Summary: The moonlight got him thinking. Jyuushiro doesn't want to leave his lover's side. He doesn't want that warm skin to ever stop touching his. He doesn't want to stop being able to feel Shunsui's presence. But there are possibilities.. Soft Yaoi, drabble.


**A/N : I KNOW THAT TB IS CURABLE! So don't flame me for it! Let me have my sweet Jyuushiro and Shunsui moment okay? Harrumph! Anyways, here's a shot drabble for ya! Feeling all sentimental and mooshie these days. Enjoy!

* * *

**The full moon shines an eerie glow. Making anyone who sees it captivated, drawn to its mysterious charm. Jyuushiro is one of the people who are drawn to it. But the man beside him prefers his white haired lover instead. On the futon, they lay naked in each other's arms after their passionate love making.

They don't need anything else as long as they have one another.

Jyuushiro is thinking deeply about life. How vulnerable it is, how precious it is. He's being sentimental, even he admits so himself.

"What are you looking at, Shiro-chan?" Shunsui kisses Jyuushiro's slim, pale neck.

"Nothing, Shunsui." He turns his gaze back to his tanned lover. He places his hand on the other man's chest and notices just how pale he is.

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" Gentle kisses and tender touches are given to the pale man. Shunsui treats Jyuushiro with care. Not only because he doesn't want to hurt him, but also because he wants to be gentle towards him.

"You know that I love you, right?" Jyuushiro says as he cuddles closer. Shunsui strokes Jyuushiro's cheek. He looks so distant with the tired look on his face.

"Of course I know, Jyuushiro." It's rare for Shunsui to call Jyuushiro by his name. If he does, it means that he's being serious.

"If my soul vanishes, don't cry over me. Move on and find someone you love. Forget everything about me." A deep frown appears on Shunsui's face.

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't simply forget about everything we've had!" Shunsui's voice was stern and angry, but not loud enough to shock his lover. He can't believe his lover said that.

"Shh, please calm down, Shunsui. I know that it's not as simple as it is… But I don't know how much time I have left." He weakly smiles. "I might vanish anytime. I might not have the time to say goodbye…"

"Don't say that. You're not going anywhere. I thought you're getting better these days." The bigger man's voice is gentle now, he's just confused more than anything else.

"I am. But who knows? One day I might feel like I don't even have a sickness, but another day I might be coughing up blood on my futon. Life is full of possibilities, Shunsui. And it's not impossible that I will die tomorrow."

"Please don't say that, Jyuushiro. Please don't… I will do whatever it takes to help you. I love you, I won't let you go." Shunsui hugs Jyuushiro as if it's their last time.

Unconsciously, Jyuushiro's tears spill. He wants to spend more time with Shunsui, he really does. But he knows that his sickness is still in him somewhere. And even if his sickness is cured, the possibility of dying in a battle is still there. He can't imagine his life without Shunsui, the man he have been living with for ages.

If he vanishes, then who will set Shunsui straight? Sometimes he won't even listen to Nanao-san.

If he vanishes, then who will accompany Shunsui to drink under the sakura trees in spring? Or under the moonlight at night?

If he vanishes, then who will love Shunsui more than the love he has given?

If he vanishes, who will accept Shunsui's tender touches?

Jyuushiro doesn't want to leave his lover's side. He doesn't want that warm skin to ever stop touching his. He doesn't want to stop being able to feel Shunsui's presence.

"Don't cry. It'll be alright… I'll protect you."

"Why? Why am I so weak?" Jyuushiro sobs.

"You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know…"

"But-"

"Not another word, Jyuushiro. Sleep." Lovingly, Shunsui wipes away Jyuushiro's tears and gently kisses his lips. "Possibilities, yes. Our lives are full of it. But you won't ever know for sure what will happen in the future. So whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Un." Jyuushiro nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear Jyuushiro. I love you very much."

The sound of the rustling wind lulls them to a deep slumber. Whatever may come and challenge them tomorrow, as long as they have each other, they will live through it.

* * *

**A/N : Hm. Mooshie, eh? And very sad in my opinion.**

**Jyuushiro : *hugs* Good morning, Shunsui.**

**Shunsui : Good morning, my dear Shiro-chan.**

**Jyuushiro : Let's not go anywhere today...**

**Shunsui : Mmm, let's just cuddle.**

**Jyuushiro : *happy sigh* **

**Shunsui : *smiles*  
**


End file.
